Medical endoscopes are used to inspect regions within the body (e.g., cavities, joints) during surgery (such as laparoscopic/thoracoscopic surgery) through a small puncture. In some cases, the endoscope includes a rigid or flexible elongated insertion tube equipped with a set of optical fibers that extend from a proximal handle through the insertion tube to the distal viewing tip of the endoscope. A light source provides light to the optical fibers so that the region to be inspected is illuminated.